


Stars

by ilians



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Brotp, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok had a constellation in the eyes and Jungkook was the first one to notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

That is probably the first time Hoseok saw his bandmate Jungkook getting  _that_  drunk.  
  
Maybe it is the first time the ‘golden maknae’ got drunk ever in his life. That was a scary thought, so he would not ask him about that.  _Not yet._  It has being quite funny just to watch the whole process by distance and occasionally noticing his brain carrying some fragmented memories back from his own first time wasted. Hoseok remembers waking up on a sidewalk somewhere downtown, with the first sunlight in the morning burning out his eyes, among a stray dog licking his face and a terrible taste of some kind of zombie tequila in his mouth. He was like, sixteen? “Don’t even feel sorry about it, best party ever.” he thinks proudly, not having a clue about one single event of that damn party at all.

Jungkook looks like he is having fun too. They've just won another rookie award and that was reason enough to celebrate over such a hardworking past few months. The party barely started and not even a sign of his typical shyness around strangers could be notice. He is awkwardly smiling to every single human being (or not) on that Gangnam rooftop apartment, dancing to fucking Beyoncé, chatting even about the weather with pretty random girls, happily responding to all Yoongi’s terrible and confusing jokes with too much Daegu references. For short, he is being a perfect social model with a glass always full of something. One more beer after and he began to show his love for all his friends, _eloquently_ . Hugging, kissing and telling everyone that he was so lucky to find the best hyungs in the world, whom would look after of him forever and ever. That was sweet and touching for the first ten minutes. After that, Hoseok thought even public displays of affection had its limits.

So he took him outside.

Apparently, the perks of having a party on a rooftop is that you can always take your wasted friend to breathe some fresh and 160 feet height air when he seems to need it.

“Wanna throw up?” Hoseok asks him noticing that Jungkook is beholding his glass with a curious and contemplative face, just for suddenly change to numb and blank.

“No. I think I just wanna die now.” His tone is low and dusky, like a sad man in his sixties.

Hoseok nodded, with a smirk. “Oh, so you’re in that stage then.”

“Stage of what?”

“You’re going through a drunk process, and right now you’re on a depressing phase. You've been already on the socially-awkward and love-everyone-and-everything stage." He looks straight to Jungkook's eyes, with raised eyebrows and a very serious look before continuing. "I think that found-dead-in-an-alley comes up next, but it would be wise if you just skip it.

The younger one sighs pretty heavily, like he doesn't need air anymore on his lungs. “For heaven's sake, I didn't know that drinking had such a bunch of complexity. It makes me feel even more miserable and covered with despair."

Hoseok coughs. “ _Covered with despair?_  Jesus, that’s why the next time you’re gonna let alcohol run through your veins, you’ll be on your 21 years old anniversary.

Eight seconds of delay later, Jungkook burst out laughing. “Makes sense.”

“Well, it actually doesn't, but you’re so drunk right know that every bullshit I'm gonna say to you will sound like a genius kind of bullshit.” He sincere explains and the younger seems like he didn't followed through his whole speaking. But it doesn't matter that much.

They spend a time in silence and Hoseok starts wondering if that is the best time to start asking him things that he wouldn't never answer sober. Could be funny, he thinks with an almost evil smirk. Jungkook was very reserved and reticent about his personal stuff and maybe the alcohol could bring some  _interesting_  things to the light of Hoseok's knowledge.

But before he could ask anything, Jungkook points a finger at him. “You shouldn't have let me drink this much." He says with a grimace and a choked voice. "I feel like I'm losing it.”

“You’re doing just fine.”

“How could you possibly know that?" He gets angry and loud again and Hoseok sadly feels like he should've brought his goddamn camera. "Five seconds ago I was picturing myself running out to that parapet, jumping and flying to Egypt. With actual hypothetical wings. Straight to the pyramids.”

  
Hoseok eyes quickly widen. “Now  _that_  is probably a bad side effect of drinking too much in a night and also sharing a room with Taehyung for too long.” He says, very serious and then smirks. “But it could be worst. Ask Yoongi hyung about his first six tequila shots of his life.”

“He would never tell me.”

“I could tell you later if you promise me not jump off of the building.”

The younger boy nods and tries to take another sip from his beer, but the glass is already empty. Instead going after the bartender inside, he just put the glass down and sighs again, looking at the sky.

Hoseok follows him, noticing the heavy and grayish clouds above their heads. The moon is almost all covered up by the upcoming rain signs, with a gloomy and foggy bright. It is cold and with no sign of a single star in the sky.

“When was the last time you saw the stars?” Jungkook inquires him, almost taking the words of his head, with his eyes still wide up to the sky.

Hoseok takes a long time to answer.

“High School maybe?" He finally says. "I think it was in some kind of camping my school used to do. Y’know, the sky is beautiful and full of stars far from the big cities, and with friends, a bonfire and stupid folk songs, I cannot see a better scenery for contemplate those little bright dots painted in the black sky.” He says, with some nostalgic feelings running through his heart. “How about you?”

“I don’t remember.” Jungkook says simply. “There is no such a thing as sky full of stars in Busan, or here in Seoul.”

“That is kind of sad.” Hoseok replies, feeling a bit sorry for him.

“At least I have your eyes.”

“I beg your  _what_?” The older asks laughing.

“So you don’t know?” Jungkook grins and looks at him curious. “You have a constellation in the eyes.”

“Of… course I have.”

This time Jungkook looks at him very concentrate, almost like he was actually trying to make some sense while drunk. “I’m serious, hyung. Did you never notice when I’m like staring at you, like a little creeper, with my eyes totally focused on something that got wrong with your face. That’s the stars I’m seeing.” He says with a pure, drunk smile. “There’s nothing wrong about them, or your face. It’s beautiful and hypnotizing. It is also ridiculous because they actually brings hope to people, so, I can’t believe it! It’s like a super power you keep showing off around.”

_Well, that was unexpected_ , Hoseok thinks already feeling emotional. The drunk bastard was giving him  _feels_. Just when he began to think that he was getting a little bit more strong before friendly and emotional complements.

Fucking golden maknae.

“I didn't know there was also a poetic stage on this drunkard path of yours.” He tries to sound as sarcastic as he can be, and after that Jungkook makes a face as if he had discovered the cure of all diseases.

“I totally feel myself rapping about it!”

“No. Please. Don’t spoil it.” Hoseok cut him off laughing full of hand gestures, trying to stop the worst.

Then he says a "Thank you, Kookie" so low that even he doubts that he actually said it. But for now, sounds enough for both of them.

It takes five seconds before Jungkook ruin the precious silence again with a burp.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m ready to “vomiting everything I've ever eaten in my life” phase.”


End file.
